


The Stars in Your Eyes

by placentalmammal



Series: The Stars in Your Eyes [1]
Category: Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placentalmammal/pseuds/placentalmammal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>F!LW shows Clover the planetarium in the Museum of Technology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars in Your Eyes

By Clover's reckoning, it had been at least a week and a half since she'd seen daylight. Iris preferred to move at night, to stick to the sewers and subway tunnels during the day. Clover thought it might be a Vaultie thing-Iris was spooked by the sun was always complaining that the light made her eyes hurt. Twenty years in a hole in the ground could do that to you.

Iris wore goggles constantly. It was a shame; she had really pretty eyes. But Clover wasn't about to suggest that she take them off for her sake. If Iris wanted to wear the goggles, Iris would wear the goggles, and Clover wouldn't say shit about it.

But still. She really was pretty cute. Between the goggles and the shapeless leather armor, you couldn't hardly tell that she was a woman, let alone a pretty one. It seemed like a waste to Iris, like long eyelashes on a boy.

Clover never asked why they'd made a detour to visit the Museum of Technology. She wasn't in the habit of asking a whole lot of questions anyway, but she knew for a fact that Iris was supposed to be in Grayditch, looking for some brat kid's dad. Clover wasn't judging her or nothing, it was just that Iris was all about reuniting twerps with their fathers. It wasn't like her to be wasting time on some personal errand while some snot-nosed punk was being all boo-hoo about their daddy issues.

So whatever they were there for, it had to pretty damn important for her to be on the wrong side of the Potomac.

Iris had gone alone to the Museum of Technology a few times before she'd bought Clover. She lead Clover through the ruins, holding her hand to help her over the rubble when the path was treacherous. Clover didn't need her help navigating, but she appreciated the gesture. It was nice to have someone remember that she was a lady, in addition to all her other features.

"It's not far now," Iris said, "just on the other side of this room."

She sounded like a little kid. And again, it might have been a Vaultie thing, because Clover didn't know if she'd ever heard anyone that happy before. Seemed like people couldn't afford much optimism out in the Wastes, but there was still maybe some part of Iris holding onto that joy. Clover turned the thought over and over in her head, wondering if it was even worth putting into words. She wasn't a philosopher, but it seemed like a nice thought, and maybe Iris would appreciate hearing it.

Maybe not, though. She'd been quite clear, when she first hired Clover, that she didn't want Clover's "services." It was enough, she had said, that Clover was a bodyguard and a companion. She didn't need her to be a prostitute, too. And that meant she didn't want Clover flirting with her.

And it was hard, for a while, because Clover loved her so much and she'd spent so long with Eulogy, and she wasn't really sure how to go about loving someone who didn't want to be loved physically. So she just followed Iris and did what she said, and she didn't complain none about how much she missed seeing the sun.

"This is it!"

At first, Clover didn't know what she was looking out. The circular room was lined with benches. There was a depression in the center of the room, and a massive lamp inside of that. When Iris hit the switch, the overhead lights dimmed, and the lamp flared into life, casting stars on the ceiling.

Clover's mouth fell open as the narration started. The projection was like the night sky, but no night sky she'd ever seen. It was clearer, more brilliant, a thousand stars she hadn't known existed. The voice-over pointed out constellations, and she was suddenly seeing shapes where she'd only ever seen dots and blurs before.

Iris was standing on one of the benches, staring straight up at the stars. She'd pulled the goggles down around her neck and her pretty eyes were shining in the half-light of millions of artificial stars.

"Clover," she said, in the same tone of wonder and excitement, "have you ever seen something so beautiful?"

She hadn't.

Iris jumped down from her perch, lost her balance, and tumbled into Clover, laughing all the while. Clover caught her and helped her find her feet again, enjoying the way her arms fit so neatly around Iris' waist.

That was when Iris kissed her, and in that moment, something in Clover's chest blazed brighter than all the stars in all the universes, real or imagined, artificial or genuine.


End file.
